Love Letter
by megashypuppy
Summary: After thinking about it, Adrien figured that since answering his poem, Ladybug must be in his class. After narrowing it down with Plagg, he came to two people, Rose and Marinette. But what will he do when Rose is Akumatized?
1. Who is Ladybug?

**Hi! I'm new to the Miraculous Fandom, kinda, but I've seen all the episodes and I fell in love with the series.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this story, and please review to tell me what you think.**

 **I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, it belongs to Thomas Astruc**

* * *

'Wait, if I threw out my poem in the classroom, how did Ladybug get it?' Adrien thought as he looked at the heart-shaped card he thought was from Ladybug. His eyes widened in realization. 'Ladybug must go my school and be in my class!'

"Plagg, do you think that Ladybug is in my class?" Adrien asked has cat-like Kwami.

"I dunno. She could be, how else did she get your sappy poem to answer?" Adrien's eyes filled with hope, maybe he knew her in real life. Maybe she knew him as Adrien too. His thoughts were interrupted by his Kwami.

"Whatever, you can find out when you go to school tomorrow. Just don't freak out and confess your undying love to her, if you find out." Adrien scoffed.

"Like I'm stupid enough to do that if I _suspect_ someone. Besides, Ladybug wants to keep her identity a secret, I should respect her decision to keep our identities to ourselves." Plagg rolled his eyes.

"Gosh, make up your mind. One minute your asking if Ladybug might go to your school, then the next you want to keep her identity a secret. Just pick something to act on!" Adrien scowled at the glaring Kwami. Right now he wasn't being very supportive. He decided to tell him so.

"Plagg, please. This is my chance, don't be so moody and unsupportive." The small cat-like Kwami defiantly flew to the desk area and sat there, munching on his cheese. Adrien moved closer and sat on his couch.

"Plagg, you've got to help me list all the people in my class, and the ones who've been akumatized." Plagg opened one eye, acting very sassy.

"Well, maybe I can help you if I get something in return." Adrien rolled his eyes, but couldn't contain the smile that broke out on his face.

"So, if I give you cheese you'll help me?!"

"Just how much cheese are we talking about here?" Adrien hopped up happy.

"As much as you can eat!" Plagg smiled.

"Alright here's what I know." Plagg and Adrien listed all girls in Adrien's class who'd been akumatized. That left...

Rose and

Marinette

Oh what a time they spent on this list.

"Wow, you are left with so many options. How ever will you find your lost lover?" Plagg said dramatically. (And sarcastically)

"Thanks Plagg. Ladybug has got to be out there and I can't wait to find her."

"Your such a lovesick fool."

"PLAGG YOU SUCK!" Adrien's father's assistant heard this and was confused.

"Um, Master Agreste, are you okay in there?" Adrien jumped.

"Uh, yeah! I'm good! Just, uh, talking to myself." Natalie was skeptical, but left the boy alone anyway.

* * *

The next day, Marinette walked into school, tired. Alya noticed this.

"Hey, you okay, Mari? You seem tired." Marinette smiled at her friend's concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I was just up for a while last night. Thanks for worrying." Alya smiled.

"No problem! What are friends for? Anyway, are you planning on telling Adrien who sent him the unsigned heart-shaped card?" Marinette blushed.

"I-I um, y-yes? No? Maybe? I don't know." Alya giggled. Marinette most likely didn't sign her card, they had concluded the day before. Marinette was upset, to say the least. She finally gathers the courage to tell her crush how she feels and she forgets to sign the letter. Imagine how that would feel if you couldn't say a sentence to the guy in person. That card was basically her one chance to tell Adrien how she felt and she forgot to sign it.

Why couldn't she have the same good luck Ladybug had as Marinette?

"Well, I mean, what are the chances that he read mine? He probably gets hundreds of valentines from girls all over the city." Alya nodded.

"Yeah, I guess your right. But he asks about it, I'm telling him you sent it. Or, better yet, you could tell him yourself." Marinette rolled her eyes.

The two girls headed inside their school and took their seats in the first period classroom. Nino and Adrien came in a minute later. Nino greeted them.

"What's up guys?" Nino asked them as he and Adrien took their seats. Adrien said nothing, as he seemed to be deep in thought.

"We're good." Alya answered for both her and Marinette. " What's up with Adrien?" Alya asked. Nino shrugged.

"No idea. He's been like this ever since he got here this morning. I have no idea why, though." Alya and Marinette nodded. Alya bended over the desk and clapped her hand near Adrien's ear. Marinette and Nino jumped. Adrien did too.

"Yo, Agreste, you wanna tell us what clouds your mind this fine morning? So much that you can't pay attention to the outside world?" Alya asked him. Adrien gave a nervous laugh.

"Sorry guys. I, uh, just came closer to figuring something out." Adrien made sure not to tell them that he was close to figuring Ladybug's identity, since Alya would ask him about it. He would rather figure it out himself.

Besides, how would he explain why he was trying to figure out Ladybug's identity.

Actually, that isn't the only reason. Marinette was on the list of people who could be Ladybug, and if she is Ladybug, she would be mad at him. Probably. Maybe. Actually, she might not be all that mad at him.

Wait, why did he want to keep this a secrete again?

"Oh, that's cool. Why didn't you just tell me, bro?"

"Sorry Nino. I'll be sure to tell you next time." The bell rang then, and the teacher started class.

Classes were pretty boring like usual. Nothing really happened. No akuma attacks, no Chloe drama(For once. This was actually really unusual), no nothing. After school, things got interesting.

Rose was akumatized.

* * *

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir shared a fist bump. Ladybug's Miraculous began beeping shortly afterwards, resulting in her leaving Chat with his thoughts. Now it was clear to him.

Marinette was Ladybug.

Wow, Adrien never would've thought.

Well, actually, that not as true as he thought. Marinette and Ladybug were a lot in a few different ways. If he thought about it, Adrien would have known it was her sooner if he had paid more attention to the shy girl. Marinette, while she was super shy, let the more Ladybug-like side of her out sometimes. For example, when she was running against Chloe for class president. She convinced everyone to stand up for what they wanted, and not to be bribe by Chloe. Had reminded Adrien of Ladybug that time.

Man he was a dummy, huh?

Chat Noir smiled, thinking about it before he went out of sight to transform back to Adrien. Maybe he could get to know Marinette better as Adrien.

Oh, that wouldn't work. She could barely say two words to him. As Adrien, anyway. Chat Noir, well, he was a different story. Marinette seemed like a completely different person. A lot like...

Lady...bug.

Uhg! Adrien really was a dummy!


	2. Staring at School

"So, my lady, how did your Valentine's Day go?" Chat Noir asked Ladybug as they were on patrol the night after. Adrien figured, if he figured out Marinette's identity, he should give up his to her.

But obviously not by telling her. That would be too easy.

So this was how he would start, by giving he hints to get her closer to his identity as Chat Noir.

Anyways, Ladybug looked in surprise at him.

"Don't you think it's too late now? That was a week ago." Chat shrugged and grinned.

"Well, I didn't get to ask you then. Both our miraculous kept beeping right after an Akuma attack."

"Yeah, I guess that's a good point. Mine isn't too interesting, to warn you. Anyway, I sent a poem I wrote to someone, but I'm 90% sure that I didn't sign my name on it." Chat laughed. Ladybug blushed and puffed out her cheeks.

"My lady, how could you forget to sign your name?" Chat asked her.

"I was talking to my friend when I wrote it. She talked about how ladybugs bring good luck in, and I quote, 'the love department.' And that's not even the first time that's happened either. What about you? With all the flirting you do, you must have gotten some cards." She smirked.

"More than you would think." Chat muttered under his breath, although Ladybug still caught it. "Actually, my story is similar to yours. Except I was the one that received an unsigned card. It actually seemed to answer a poem I wrote." Ladybug's eyes widened.

"O-oh really? What a coincidence..." Chat smiled at her.

"Seem that way. The streets look clear tonight and as much as I hate to say good-bye, I have some business to attend to. Have a good night, my lady." Ladybug smiled.

"Have a nice night, Chat." And with that they were off home.

* * *

Marinette was confused and slightly panicked.

On Valentine's Day, Chat got an unsigned card. She has sent an unsigned card to Adrien.

It was definitely a coincidence, right?

But, then if Marinette knew herself, she knows that she's the only one who would forget to sign a card they wrote to their long time crush. But if that was the only unsigned card, aside for all the anonymous ones of course, that would mean that Chat was Adrien.

Chat was Adrien...

Marinette blushed at the thought. That would mean that Adrien liked her. At least as Ladybug. And that would also mean that she...kissed...him.

Okay, she couldn't jump to conclusion, it could just be a coincidence! Right now, Marinette had no proof that Adrien was Chat.

And she wanted to keep their identities a secret anyways. Well, she did. Now, she wasn't so sure.

After that kiss, Marinette wasn't exactly sure what she thought of her partner. She had felt something in that kiss, even thought it was only to save him. Her feeling for him were changing without her control. She still like Adrien, but then there was Chat...

But if they were the same person...

Ugh! This was all to complicated for Marinette. She got ready for bed and went to sleep as best she could with all her racing thoughts.

Oh crap, she was going to see Adrien at school tomorrow. How was she going to talk to him if she thought he was Chat Noir?

And how would she talk to Chat if he was Adrien? Oh gosh...

Add that to the list of racing thoughts.

* * *

Marinette and Adrien were acting very weird, Alya and Nino noticed.

For one thing, Adrien couldn't take his eyes off Mari. He seemed to be really interested in her every since Rose was akumatized. And Alya and Nino couldn't figure out why.

Alya hoped it was because he had fallen for Marinette.

Heh, if only she knew how right she was.

As for Marinette, she seemed to be avoiding him. Not even glancing at him when his back was turned like she normally would. The only thing that hadn't changed was that she blushed whenever he smiled he her when she did look at him.

Alya had no idea what happened and, with Nino, wanted to find out what happened between them.

Marinette wasn't going to enjoy this.

* * *

"So, what's going on?" Alya asked Marinette during lunch. She blushed.

"What?! N-Nothings going on. Everything's fine, you know, just being normal Marinette." She said to Alya.

Alya wasn't buying it, unfortunately for her.

"Oh really? You've been avoiding Adrien more than usual today. Did something happen between you two?" Alya smirked. Marinette blushed again.

"Nope! I'm just worried after overhearing him talking about that l-love letter. I mean, how am I supposed to face him if he asks me about it?" Thankfully, Alya bought this.

"Oh, so that's what you're worried about. Just don't deny it, tell him you're the one who sent it."

"But what if he likes someone else?"

"Don't worry, Mari. You are amazing and I'm sure Adrien knows by now. He was staring at you _ **all**_ day." Marinette didn't think her face could get any redder at this point.

"W-Was he?" Alya nodded.

"Yep! He's totally fallen for you!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Nino and Adrien were having a similar conversation.

"So, dude, what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" Nino laughed.

"Don't play dumb dude, Me and Alya saw you staring at Marinette today in class. Have you finally fallen for her?" Adrien blushed.

"What do you mean finally?" Nino smirked. Similar to Alya for some reason.

"Bro, Mari's had a crush on you for a _ **long** _ time. How have you not noticed it?" Adrien blushed a deeper red.

"N-No, I'm sure that's not the case. Sh-She doesn't like me that way. I mean, remember how we first met? I don't think she likes me a whole lot. And especially not in _ **that**_ way." Nino gave him a reassuring smile.

"Adrien, I know that Marinette doesn't think of you like that. She likes you, dude. I mean, didn't you see the way she was blushing when she caught you smiling at her. A lot like yours now."

Adrien blushed some more before hitting a laughing Nino in the arm.

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter! I hope that you enjoyed this story.**

 **This got 27 followers and 22 favorites, and I am so happy! Thanks so much to you guys, I means a lot to me!**

 **Thanks for the 4 reviews too! I really appreciate them too and I love reading the comments you guys give me. I will now answer them.**

 **Marinetteladybug - Thanks for reviewing. And I'm glad you agree lol. Thanks for your complement, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Iris-Temshi - Here it is! I hope you enjoyed it to want more. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Mayuralover** \- **Thank you, I'm glad you think it's good. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Guest - Thanks for reviewing, and your comment made me laugh. And I mean this in the best way possible, lol.**

 **Stick around for the next chapter, it may come soon!**


	3. Blushing Adrien

After that last encounter on patrol, Ladybug could not face Chat Noir without letting a blush creep onto her face. And it was really making her upset.

That stupid cat was enjoying it.

Come on! How would he act if his crush was suddenly his partner? Or, he thought she was.

Anyways, Hawkmoth must really enjoy her suffering since he was sending an Akuma practically everyday now. It was getting really annoying, and the akuma's names weren't even as clever as they used to be.

(Seriously, 'Guitar Villain')

He must be getting really desperate. Or he was hoping all the attacks would ware the two of them out.

Which they kinda were, considering how much sleep Marinette was getting. But she wouldn't let her guard down.

Besides, she was still trying to figure if Adrien is really Chat Noir. She was starting to notice the similarities between the two. Getting a closer look at his eyes, she noticed they were that same shade of green she loved seeing everyday. She noticed they had the same cute smile she fell in love with when he'd given her his umbrella. The same charm he showed as Chat Noir shown as Adrien when he helped Marinette out with her Uncle.

Her feelings her her partner were clear now too. She had been falling in love with Chat Noir, especially after kissing him. To break that spell or not, it was real.

Explaining that to Adrien...

O-Only if he's Chat, _obviously_.

But how would she tell Chat?

Remember that list of racing thoughts? Yeah, there's **_another_** thing to add to it.

* * *

Adrien was enjoying his time with Ladybug as Chat. He didn't miss that blush on her cheeks when he grinned at her.

It was cute.

Man, Adrien has really fallen hard for that girl. Both sides of her.

He was sure Marinette was Ladybug, now. It wasn't hard to miss the obvious similarities in their appearances. Plus the reasons that made him suspect her in the first place.

Staring, uh, I-I mean glancing often, at Marinette, Adrien was able to fall in love with her more. He liked the way she laughed with Alya and joked around with her. He liked how she stood up for others and also helped them out. She could even cheer people up when they were down. She really was Ladybug, and was even like her when she wasn't in costume.

How had Adrien not fallen for her sooner?

Well, actually, technically he ** _had_** , but he hadn't known Ladybug was Mari at the time.

Now he knows and he's fallen in love with her more.

And she liked him! He thought that she hated him after that _awful_ first meeting. But how could he think that? Marinette didn't even hate **_Chloe_**.

There goes Adrien being a dummy again.

* * *

 _'This is a terrible idea. I'm such a moron! What am I even going to say to her?'_ Adrien was currently standing outside Marinette's parent's bakery. He was going to talk to her, but he had completely forgotten what he wanted to say.

Why did he let Nino and Alya talk him into this again?

Maybe he could ask her about being a designer?

Ah, yes! That would work, his father being a designer and all.

Okay, let's do this Adrien.

He took a deep breath and walked inside, ignoring two grinning people that looked suspiciously like Nino and Alya.

Wait, did she have her phone out?

M-Maybe he should just go and not embarrass himself today where Alya can send it to the entire-

"A-Adrien?"

 _Too late._

"O-Oh, hey Marinette! How are you?" Adrien waved a hand at her.

 _''How are you?' What kind of greeting is that?!'_ Adrien mentally smacked himself. He could hear Plagg laughing at him. Marinette just gave him a smile. There was a small blush on her cheeks, but Adrien was sure his face was a tomato.

"I-I'm good, thanks. What about you?" She asked him as she put away some of the pastries into the displays.

"Me? I'm fine."

"That's good to hear. So, did you want something?" Marinette hopped up and looked up at him.

Yeah, he was **_definitely_** a tomato. Good thing it was getting colder and he wore a scarf today. At least he would be able to hide his tomato red face.

"Um, a-anything you'd recommend?" Marinette put her thumb on her lips and Adrien stared.

He _really_ wanted to kiss her.

His face went a deeper shade of red. _'Where did that come from!?'_ He thought as he tried to get rid of his blush.

"Hold on." She crouched down and took a pastry from on of they trays. It looked like a danish with red and black looking fruit filling on top of it.

Like a ladybug.

"Here, I made this myself, with red and black cherries." Adrien finally took down his scarf, taking the danish from her. He smiled at her.

"Looks like a ladybug." Marinette blushed.

"U-Uh, I'm a fan of her and they're really popular with customers. Especially Alya." She smiled. Adrien took a bite of it.

It was _**delicious**_.

"This is amazing! I can see why they're so popular. This tastes great!" Marinette blushed again.

"Th-thank you." Marinette smiled at him. He grinned back and ate the rest of it.

Eventually, the both of them got to talking, and ** _blushing_** , and Adrien was so happy that she didn't seem to hate him. But then he remember that Nino told him she like him, and blushed like a tomato again. He was also really happy that she could now talk to him and hold a conversation.

He fell more in love with each word that she spoke to him.

Man, he'd fallen hard for her. But he was glad.

So glad that he totally didn't see Alya and Nino filming the two of them on their phones.

* * *

 **OMG, I was so happy with the number of reviews and new follows and faves that I had to updates ASAP!**

 **Thank you guys sooo much! I really appreciate it a lot!**

 **Onto answering reviews-**

 **Luna - Thank you, and here you go, an update the day you asked! ;) I loved your fabulous cat puns, BTW. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest - Thanks for reviewing, and don't worry. I don't plan on stopping anytime soon! At least until it's over, lol.**

 **Sophia - Here's some more! I hoped you enjoyed and thanks for reviewing!**

 **ladynoirlover1 - Here's more! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest - Don't worry about it, and thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much!**

 **Joy Foo0709 - Thanks, I hoped that they were in character! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Sunshinemoonpops - I hope I spelled your username right ^.^" Your review made me smile a lot, thanks for leaving it!**

 **the book - Welp, here you go! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Done-**

 **Anyways, I hope all of you guys enjoyed this chapter and please leave your feedback, as you can tell it gets me to update faster! I feel more motavted to write if I know a lot of people enjoy it.**

 **I actually wrote this in one go, so sorry if it has any mistakes!**

 **I also want to thank all the new followers and the people that added this to their favorites! Thanks so much I'm up to 55 followers and 40 faves as I write this! Thanks soo much, you guys are awesome!**

 **See you next chapter!**


	4. Ladyblog Support

Marinette sighed as she plopped down on her bed, a goofy smile on her face.

Talking to Adrien was so easy now. It was probably because she though he was Chat Noir.

But then how come talking to Chat was so hard now?

Tikki flew out as Marinette sat up. She smiled at Mari.

"So, how was it like talking to Adrien and not stuttering? Plus he asked you to hang out with him!" She said excited for Marinette. Marinette smiled.

"Tikki, it was amazing! Talking to him and actually having a conversation, I feel like I know him so much better now. I can't wait to hang out with him again! But... Tikki what I'm I supposed to do about Chat? I'm totally falling for that silly kitty. But, I also really like Adrien and even more so that I've gotten to have a real conversation with him. What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should just follow what your heart tells you. Marinette, you've always made the best decisions while you're in costume as Ladybug, so I'm sure you can make a good decision on this as Marinette." Marinette smiled, taking her kwami in her hands.

"Thanks Tikki. But, I think that Adrien is Chat Noir. I'm not 100 percent sure yet, but I can hope right?" Tikki grinned.

"I think you might be on the right track."

* * *

Adrien sighed, plopping down on his bed, a goofy smile similar to Marinette's on his face.

While he was a stuttering mess talking to Mari, he did love every second talking to her.

Plagg flew over Adrien's face.

"Man, you're more lovesick over Marinette than you are for ** _Ladybug_**. And that's saying something!" Adrien just sat up, his goofy grin not leaving his face.

'"Yeah, I know. I mean, I was really happy because I was so sure that she was Ladybug, but I think that I've fallen in love with Marinette more as I've gotten to actually know her. To be honest Plagg, I would choose Marinette over Ladybug, and be fine even if she wasn't Ladybug."

"Man, you've really fallen for that girl. You should just ask Ladybug to tell you who she is. It would be so much easier for both of you."

"Yeah, but she doesn't want to and I respect that. I won't reveal anything to her until she wants to know." Plagg rolled his eyes.

"I'll never get you people."

* * *

The next day at school, Alya and Nino were teasing Adrien while Marinette wasn't there.

"Man, dude, that was literally the funniest thing I've every seen!" Nino laughed. Adrien just pouted, a blush on his face. Alya giggled too.

"Yeah, I've seen how Mari acts around you, so I'm almost used to it, but that was pretty funny. And it was pretty sudden too. What happened between you two? First of all, that little mess you were talking to Marinette, and second, she can actually talk to you like a normal person now." Adrien turned his head away from her, still blushing.

"Nothing changed. I-I'm just..." Nino interrupted him.

"Hopelessly in love with her?"

"Yeah, something like that." Alya squealed.

"OMG! This is so awesome! You and her make the best couple. BTW, I posted that video of you and her talking yesterday on the Ladyblog. I think you'll be happy to hear that you've got tons of support." Alya took out her phone and showed the views and comments to Adrien. He grabbed it.

OMG THIS IS THE CUTEST THING EVER! I TOTALLY SHIP IT! GOOD LUCK DUDE!

Good luck to that guy! He and the girl would make a couple as cute as Ladybug and Chat Noir!

AWW! Wish that guy good luck! They should totally go out together!

Ugh, he could totally do better than her

Adrien looked at the user of the last comment. Chloe. Alya saw his face and looked at the comment.

"Yeah, I know. But still look at all the support! And this comment about LadyNoir and you guys was perfect! Maybe I could photoshop you guys to look like them..."

"NO! Uh, I mean, this video has enough publicity already and I really don't need my dad getting on my case about how to act in public." Adrien said to Alya. She frowned.

"Yeah, I guess I won't torture you any longer. For now." Adrien rolled his eyes as Alya laughed. Nino sweat dropped at the two of them.

Then, the three of them heard some footsteps coming fast towards them. They looked over and saw Marinette running to them. She stopped in front of them breathing heavily. She held up her hand, signaling for them to give her a minute. When that was over, she stood up straight and smiled at them.

"Hey, guys! Good morning!" Alya, Nino, and Adrien all smiled and greeted her back, Alya teasing Mari about being late once again.

"Morning, Marinette! Getting here almost late again like usual. Gosh, what do you do that makes you late all the time?" Nino nodded.

"Yeah, Mari, you used to always be on time. Early even. What happened?"

"Oh, um, I've just been super busy these days. I mean, Jagged Stone really liked those glasses I made him, and loved the cover I designed for his CD even more, so I've been working on my fashion career a lot." Marinette gave her excuse. Which wasn't a complete lie. She had been working on some designs for some other people that has seen her work and loved it.

She was also working on some designs for Ladybug and Chat Noir. The weather was changing and getting colder, so she thought that she would make something for her and her partner. The last akuma attack had been rough because of the cold, so this would hopefully improve their fighting.

"Well,, you could've just told us! You seem to secretive these days. Come to think of it, so does Adrien." Adrien put his hands up as the conversation turned on him.

"What, I'm busy with modeling and fencing, and a whole bunch of other things." Alya rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways we should get to class before a certain blonde comes an-"

"ADRIKINS!" Alya shook her head.

"Nevermind, it's too late for us." Adrien gasped as he was tackled by Chloe. Marinette and Alya rolled their eyes while Nino glared. Chloe smiled at Adrien hugging his arm.

"Hey Adrikins! What are you doing hanging around these losers? Oh, and you could so do better than Marinette!" Adrien blushed, but glared at Chloe while Alya and Nino laughed. Marinette just tilted her head in confusion.

"Huh?" Alya pulled out her phone.

"H-Here Mari, remember yesterday when-"

"DON'T SHOW HER THAT!" Adrien pulled away from Chloe and grabbed Alya's phone, blushing red. Alya laughed some more leaning on Marinette, who was still very confused with the whole thing.

Needless to say, the whole class was very confused when Alya and Nino came in laughing, Adrien with a red face and Alya and Nino's phones, and Marinette just as confused as they were.

* * *

 **Writing a flustered Adrien is so much fun, lol. He doesn't get enough teasing in the show, so he going to get a lot of it in this fanfic.  
**

 **Which may not have many more chapters, TBH.**

 **Anyways, I want to thank all the people that are following and Favoriting this story. I also want to thank the reviewers too.**

 **So, THANK YOU!**

 **Only have on review this time around, so**

 **mayuralover - Thank you for reviewing! And I'm glad you think so, it what I was going for! ;)**

 **And OMG, the number of follows and Favs this is getting! This story is up to 61 followers and 50 favorites! Thank you guys! It is so amazing! In only 4 chapters too!**

 **That's all, and I'm going to hapefully get at least 1 or 2 more chapters up by Sunday, so look out for those.**

 **Bye! And please review, thanks!**


	5. I want to know who you are!

Marinette and Adrien were both talking during lunch. Although, she was super curious about what Chloe and Alya were talking about, she decided to not ask him about it. It seemed like he didn't want her to know.

For some reason.

Anyways, Alya and Nino left them alone for now. Luck was on Adrien's side at the moment, as Chloe wasn't even bothering them.

And although they had conflicting feelings, both were happy to be in each other company. They both had a great time talking to each other the other day in the bakery, and they did agree that they had to hang out more, so that's exactly what they did.

Adrien found that Marinette was very sassy and funny. A lot like Ladybug. She was also a lot more confident talking to him now than she was before. She was very fun to talk to, Adrien knew this already, but he was still happy to experience it himself. He did always want to talk to her all the time after seeing her laughing with Alya, Nino, and everyone else in class, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. He was glad to know that he didn't actually make her feel that way.

Marinette found that Adrien was a lot like Chat Noir in many ways. He wasn't a huge flirt with her like Chat was with LB, but Adrien did give some pretty terrible puns like the superhero. Though, she did secretly enjoy hearing both of their puns, not that she would ever tell them that. He was a very fun person to be around and she was comfortable around him now.

Right now at the moment, both of them were just asking each other random questions.

"So how's your fashion career going for you? Especially after designing all that stuff for Jagged Stone." Marinette blushed for two reasons, one, she liked that he was so interested in her designs and how its going for her, and two, this brought up the memory of when he asked for her autograph.

"Oh, it going really well, actually. Jagged Stone is really interested in my work and other people are getting interested as well. I've actually gotten a lot more people making requests for stuff."

"Yeah, that makes sense. You're a really good designer and after people see what you designed for a celebrity, of course you'd get popular. So do they pay you to design them things?"

"Um, I don't ask them too, but most of them give me something. Sometimes I get tickets for Jagged Stone's concerts." Marinette grinned. Adrien gasped.

"That's amazing, Mari. You know you're definitely going to be famous one day right?" Marinette blushed and giggled. But she thought,

 _'If only you knew how famous I already am.'_ Alya and Nino came up next to them.

"So what are you two lovebirds talking about?" Alya asked them and laughed and both turned red.

"W-We're just talking about fashion. Mostly my designs, though." Marinette answered.

"Oh, like the time you designed that cover for Jagged Stone and Adrien asked for your autograph?"

Both teens blushed again before hitting their two laughing friends.

* * *

Later on patrol that night, Ladybug was doing a lot of thinking.

Should she ask Chat if he wanted to reveal their identities or not? She was so conflicted since she didn't want her partner to be disappointed in her. He'd also wanted to do this since the beginning and now she wanted to? It wasn't all that fair to him. Plus, he might not love the girl behind the mask.

But there was a chance that he wouldn't be disappointed and may like her under the mask. There was a chance that maybe he was just waiting for her to make up her mind. Marinette didn't know what to do, and she did not want to wait another night to make up her mind. This was the night she'd decide.

She was going to do it. She was going to ask him. No more waiting.

"The streets look clear, my lady. I'm pretty paw-itive that no akuma will bug us tonight." Ladybug rolled her eyes, but smiled at Chat Noir's pun.

"Yeah, I think we're good to go."

"Purr-fect. So should I get going, Bugaboo? Are we done with patrol for the night?"

"Can you spar some time, Chat? I need to ask you something." Chat Noir was puzzled by the nervous look on her face.

"Everything alright, my lady?"

"Yeah! I-I just um..." She took a deep breath. "I want to know you under the mask!" She shut her eyes and clenched her fist at her side. Chat's eyes widened. He was taken aback. She wanted to know who he was...

"I know that you've wanted to know for so long, and I didn't want to because I didn't want to give my identity. But, I'm ready now, I think. But, it's totally okay if you don't want to, I'm kinda springing this onto you, so-" Chat chucked, stopping her rant. He grinned at her.

"You sure you're ready for this? I'm kinda amazing." Ladybug chucked.

"Yeah, I'm ready. And you are amazing. Just know that I won't judge you you are under your mask. And promise that you won't be disappointed when you see me, okay?" Chat smiled at her.

"No problem." Then he blushed as he remembered what he had thought when he first fell in love with her. "You wanna know what my first thought was when I fell in love with you? It was, 'Wow. Doesn't matter who's under that mask but, I love her, this girl.' I still think that, you know." Ladybug blushed.

"Thank you. Okay! I'll go first, is that okay? I mean, you have been asking forever." Ladybug asked as she smiled. Chat nodded. She took a deep breath, and let out her transformation.

* * *

 **I think there are only about two or three more chapters left, we'll see.**

 **How'd you guys like the end...hehehehe**

 **Anyways, I'm going to get working on the next chapter right after I post this, so I hopefully get it out tomorrow.**

 **Sorry, I meant to have this out sooner, but my laptop had to update and I didn't have it for two days. Not to mention, I've had to read a whole book and practice my clarinet.**

 **Was/Is anyone ready for school to start up after spring break? I'm not. At. All. Only two months of school left though...**

 **SO REVIEWS~**

 **Allgirlstreehouse -Aww, thank you! I'm glad I'm doing something right! Thanks for the review!  
**

 **Timewarp321 - I'm glad, I was going for funny! Thanks for reviewing and here's more!**

 **Dawnthia - Thank you so much! I'm glad you love it! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **oniforever - Here's the reveal(kinda, the first part) this chapter! And there will more flustered Adrien next chapter, promise! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Marilenn - No problem! And there will be more teasing next chapter, don't worry! I went easy on him this chapter, lol. Thank you for the review!**

 **mayuralover - There is going to be a confession soon! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Adrienette - Thank you, and here's the update! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Joy Foo0709 - Thank you and thanks for reviewing, too!**

 **END~**

 **Anyways, does it make you guys want to review if I answer them? Huh.**

 **Anyway, thank you guys so much for the support on this story! I have _91_ followers and _71_ favorites. OMG! I feel like I'm about to cry happy tears! **

**Thank you all so much for reading, and I really appreciate all the feedback!**

 **Until the next chapter, bye!**


	6. The Reveal

She took a deep breath and let out her transformation. The pink red light surrounded her and transformed her suit back to her normal clothes. She opened her eyes and glanced over at Tikki. Tikki just grinned and nodded her head over at Chat Noir, who was staring in awe. His face was also turning...red for some reason? Marinette just clasped her hands in front of her and stared up at him. She gave a shy smile.

"So, this is the girl under the mask. Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Chat Noir smiled.

"So, why would you think that I would be disappointed? You-You're amazing as you are right now. How could anyone be disappointed in you?" Marinette blushed and pulled her partner in for a hug.

"Thanks, Chat. That was a big reason why I didn't want to tell you who I was. That, and safety reasons, but Tikki said that it would be fine now." Marinette told him as she pulled away. Chat Noir blushed as she smiled at him. He grinned and got ready to release his transformation.

"You ready for this, Princess? I think you'll be pretty surprised." Marinette blushed.

"Yeah, if you're who I've been thinking you are...Oh, never mind." Chat Noir smiled and let out his transformation. A green light surround him, and just like Mari's, turned his suit back to his normal clothes. He glanced over at Plagg, but didn't get to say anything, as the cat kwami spoke up first.

"So, you're finally doing it huh. About time." Adrien blushed. Marinette stared at him a awe. She mentally slapped herself for falling for the same guy twice.

Adrien looked over at her. He blushed again, like he had been pretty much the whole night.

"Uh, yeah. It's me, Adrien Agreste."

"Yeah, I was thought it was you." She let out a small chuckle. "So you're Chat Noir. I never would've guessed." Adrien chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. I never would've guessed you were Ladybug. Although, getting closer to you I could see the similarities. Plus, pair that with the evidence that you had to be in my class, and it all points to you."

"Yeah, that's some solid evidence there. Same goes for you. So, that's your kwami?" Marinette asked looking at Plagg. Plagg nodded.

"Yep. I'm the reason Adrien gets to smell like cheese all the time." Adrien rolled his eyes and Marinette giggled.

"This is Tikki, she's my kwami." Tikki flew out.

"Hi! Nice to finally meet you, Marinette talks about you all the time." Marinette blushed. Tikki smiled at Plagg, her best friend who she hadn't seen in forever. "Hey, Plagg! Long time no see." Plagg rolled his eyes.

"I kept telling Adrien to just ask her to reveal their identities. Wouldn't that make everyone happy, gosh." Tikki giggled and Plagg smiled. The kwami spent a little while catching up while Marinette and Adrien watched their conversation. Plagg and Tikki really were best friends, and Adrien could tell by the way he acted around her. He really was just a softie inside.

The two teen didn't really talk all that much about it, needing to take the whole thing in for the night. They transformed back and said goodnight to each other.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then, Princess?" Ladybug smiled.

"Yeah, she you tomorrow, Kitty." Chat then suddenly wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Marinette was surprised, but hugged him back.

"I'm glad it was you Mari. You have no idea." She blushed.

"Yeah, me too. I don't think I'd want it any other way."

* * *

The next day of school, the atmosphere around Marinette and Adrien had changed a lot. Both of them seemed to have gotten closer very quickly and suddenly. Alya and Nino weren't all that surprised with the way Adrien had been acting the weeks before.

Since he was more fun to tease, Alya decided to go and talk to him about his newfound closeness to Marinette, and Nino would talk to her.

Oh, the fun Alya's going to have.

* * *

"So, Adrien, what's up with you and Marinette? I swear, the relationship you guys have is constantly changing very fast. What's up with that, huh?"

"Oh, uh...Nothing's changed." He said quickly. Alya smirked and Adrien suddenly got the urge to run and hide from her.

"Uh huh. Yeah, like I'm gonna believe that. You've gone from seeing her as a friend, to staring at her in class, to having the biggest crush on her. And you're telling me nothing's up? I'm not buying it, buddy." Adrien blushed and turned his head away.

"Nothing's up, it's just...I-"

"You're hopelessly in love with Mari?" He blushed a deeper red.

"Yeah, and I feel like I know a whole other side of her now than I did before. I just...I don't know how to tell her that I love her..." He drifted off into his thoughts. Alya thought about this for a moment too.

"You should just tell her. Now, don't tell Marinette I told you this but, she's had the biggest crush on you since that day you gave her that umbrella. You know that she doesn't like you for you're looks either. It's something deeper, but you're going to have to ask her yourself if you wanna find out. And think about why you love her and tell her that as you confess your love." Adrien smiled.

"Thanks Alya. You give surprisingly good advice."

"And you surprisingly know nothing about love for someone who had girls practically falling at your feet."

"Touche."

* * *

"Marinette, dude, what happened with you and Adrien? You've been acting pretty strange with all the relationship changes lately."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Marinette looked at him.

"Mari, the dude had been acting completely in love with you since a few weeks ago, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! I just...I found a whole other side of Adrien. I've gotten to know him for that side and I'm just falling in love with it too. I don't want him to think that I like him for just being a model, but I don't know how to actually confess to him." Marinette frowned. Nino gave her a small smile.

"I can assure you that Adrien does not think that. He's totally head over heel for you, dude. That's what the past weeks' relationship change has been about. He has really fallen for you Mari. And here's some advice. Just talk to the guy and be yourself. Because, he really loves you." Marinette blushed and smiled.

"Thanks Nino. You're the best." She took him in a side hug, which he returned.

"Good luck, Marinette!"

* * *

 **I totally adore the relationship between Nino and Marinette. It's so cute! ^.^**

 **Also thank you, KittyWithAKnife, I laughed my butt off at your review, no offense. Thank you to all the people who reviewed, by the way! You guys have no idea how big my smile gets at reading your reviews.**

 **I'm sorry I'm a few days late with this chapter, going back to school had made me SO tired. But I just finished a big project and turned it in, so that's a big weight off my chest. It's great!**

 **Anyway, REVIEWS!~**

 **KittyWithAKnife - Thanks a lot for reviewing, your review made me laugh a lot, no offense! I'm so sorry this is late, I hope you didn't die! It's here now, so you can read it! Some more fluff coming next chapter too!(probably)**

 **AnimeCrazy - Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter and the next part to the reveal. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Guest - Thanks for reviewing, yours was another one that made me laugh. Thanks!**

 **Sophia - Here's the rest of the chapter! Thank you for reviewing, and I forgive you! I know how busy things can get.**

 **Q-A the Authoress - Thank you for your review! This is from chapter two, but I wanted to answer you anyways. And I know they are, but it's the magic right? lol**

 **Idsandctr - Thank you for the review! I'm glad you think that it's good, and here's the next chapter for you!**

 **emilymbrandt11 - That's good, I'm glad! I hope to make a story that makes you want to read it! Thank you for the review!**

 **END~**

 **You guys are so awesome! I love you all so much! Thanks for all the support that you give me!**

 **At this moment, this story is are 115 followers and 88 favorites! 115! OMG that is the most I've every gotten on a story of mine. Thank you guys so much!**

 **And I'm thinking I want to make this story a bit longer. Things don't always go as planned. I don't have a number, but there's going to be more than a chapter or two more. I don't know, I still have to plan it.**

 **Anyways, thank you all for reading! Please leave a review if you want, and I'll see you the next chapter!**

 **BYE**


	7. Loveless

After talking with both their friends, Marinette and Adrien went to _try_ and talk to each other and tell them about their feelings.

Emphasis on **_try_**.

"H-Hey Marinette! Nice to see you again, like I do. E-Every day..."

"H-Hi Adrien. Good you to see-Uh, I mean-G-Good to see you!"

Turns out, Adrien found it hard to talk to the girl he'd been flirting and talking comfortably with for awhile. Well, okay, he was a mess, but she was more comfortable talking to him than she was before. But at the moment, he more of a blushing, stuttering mess than usual. Also couldn't seem to find the right words.

A lot like Marinette who, of course, was like she always was. Stuttering and not being able to say what she meant. At least it wasn't as bad as it was before. She'd been getting more comfortable around him, but now that she knew that he was Chat Noir, the other person she was beginning to fall for, she reverted back to her old stuttering self.

Both were trying to think of how they were going to say how they felt to the other person.

"S-So, um, I-I've got something really important to say to you." Marinette started off, thankful she didn't mess up her words.

"Ye-Yeah, me too." Both the teens were blushing like crazy.

"I...I um, I've really-" Marinette didn't get the finish, as a huge blast threw the both of them back.

* * *

Adrien shakily lifted his chest off the ground. Thankfully, the blast didn't have too much of an impact, so no building around them collapsed. Adrien's eyes widened as he looked around for Marinette. He stood up and glanced round the area, seeing her on the ground a few feet away. He started to run to her, filled with worry. But it was washed away as she coughed and lifted herself up.

Adrien ran over before dropping and sliding to her side.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" She nodded before giving him a grin.

"Yeah, nothing I haven't been through before. I can handle it. And you?"

"I'll live. I'm pretty sure that blast was caused by an akuma attack though. Shall we join in the action, My Lady?" Marinette smirked, making Adrien's heart skip a beat, and stood up.

"Let's go."

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

"Tikki, Spots On!"

* * *

"All guys are jerks that will just play with a girl's heart! So from now on, no girl will every love another guy! We'll hate every last one of them!" The akumatized girl shot another blast from her hand. Just as she was about to fire another blast, a yo-yo wrapped around her arm.

"Sorry, but I can't let you fire another blast." She pulled her yo-yo knocking the girl down. She glared at Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"You'll pay for getting in my way!" She shot towards Ladybug with great speed. Ladybug dodged and defended a blast, spinning her yo-yo. Chat Noir attacked the villain with his staff. She hopped out of range.

"I'm Loveless, and I'm going to make sure that no girl will ever have their hearts broken by another heartless guy again! If I can't have true love, then no one can! But, I'm also going to need your miraculous if I want to do it!" She shot a blast at Chat Noir, who blocked it with his staff. She pointed er other hand at Ladybug and shot another blast. Ladybug blocked with her yo-yo. This continued until Ladybug and Chat pulled back. Loveless glared at the two superheros. Then she smirked.

"Looks like it's time to bring out my trump card." She snapped her fingers and all girls she has hit came charging towards Ladybug and Chat Noir. Since there were so many of them and they were charging so fast, Ladybug and Chat didn't have any time to jump out of the way. They were caught and held down by the girls. Loveless just strolled over to Ladybug.

Hawk Moth tightened his fist.

"GRAB HER MIRACULOUS!" Loveless just rolled her eyes.

"Please, I have a better plan. She pointed her hand at Ladybug. Ladybug's eyes widened and so did her partner's. Chat began trying to get out of the girls' grip, but he couldn't with his arms pinned down. He glanced at ladybug, a pained look on his face, and saw that she was frozen.

Loveless fired the blast.

* * *

At first it seemed like it did nothing, and Chat had hope that it didn't work for her. But that was soon crushed as he saw that her eyes had become dark and had a blank look to them.

"Ladybug..." She laughed.

"Sorry, Chat. I'm not your precious Ladybug anymore." Loveless ordered the girls off him and Ladybug stood ready to fight. Chat just stood staring at her.

Wasn't it him who always got hit with the akuma's attacks? He was the one always ending up helping the akuma and fighting Ladybug. _**Him**_. Not her. He always took the attack for Ladybug when it came towards her. Why couldn't he do it this time too?

And how was he going to defeat Loveless without her? She was the one with the Lucky Charm. The one that purified the akumas. What was Chat going to do without her?

Looks like he's going to have to get Ladybug back to normal.

But _**how the heck was he going to do that?**_

* * *

Chat blocked another attack from Ladybug, growing tired and getting slower with each attack. He tried to form a plan in his head, but couldn't with LB attacking him every two seconds. Plus, he also couldn't bring himself to attack her.

"What's wrong kitty? Are you afraid of hurting me?" She laughed, making Chat curse Loveless for doing this to her. "Don't worry, I was always stronger than you anyways. Like you could every dream of laying an attack on me. The truth is, I've always thought you were just in the way. A nuisance. I've always _**hated**_ you." She threw her yo-yo at him again and he blocked with his staff.

He knew it wasn't really her saying those things. She told him time, and time again how much she really appreciated him, how they were a _**team**_ , partners.

She finally knocked him back and he shut his eyes both in pain, and urging himself to come up with a plan.

 _'If I can't have true love, then no one can!'_

 _'Only love conquers hate!'_

A plan popped into his head.

One that made the kitty blush a lot.

But it was one that just might work!

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry it's so late! Just...life, you know?**

 **Being sick and having homework is just, the best!**

 **BTW - Ya'll know where I'm going with this right. LOL**

 **Anyways, I want to thank you guys for all the nice reviews you left on the last chapter while I didn't update for 15 days.**

 **So THANK YOU!**

 **REVIEWS~**

 **Sophia - No problem, I am a pretty forgiving person, plus, as you can see, I know life gets in the way. Did I day this last chapter? Anyways, thanks for the review!**

 **Q-A the Authoress - Thank you! I work to make things interesting, and I love making Alya tease Adrien. She does it to Marinette all the time, so why not Adrien. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Princess Crimson - Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Idsandctr - Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter for you to read, and thanks for the feedback. I never know whether to continue with the chapters or leave it at a point, I'm glad I'm doing well, thanks!**

 **Yoko89 - Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you thought it was cute, I work to make it that!**

 **Miraculous - Thank you so much! I get so happy when people tell me thing like you said, and I really appreciate it! Thank you for leaving a review!**

 **Guest - Yeah, I can't argue with that,It's probably due to me listening to love songs as I write these chapters. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Shineon13 - OMG, your review made me laugh a lot, and I mean it in the best possible way! Thank you or reviewing, and I'm glad this story is worthy of being read late at night in the mornings, lol. XD**

 **Mysterious Mask95 - Thank you for reviewing! lol, I do read fanfiction late at night too, thanks for staying up to read! I'm glad I make you guys want to read at random hours of the night.**

 **mayuralover - Well, you were right! Kinda. Hehehehe, I'm sorry, I had to do this. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **END~**

 **Along with reviews, I got a lot of new followers and favs, this story is up to 143 followers and 107 favorites. Both numbers are now in the hundreds! OMG THANKS SO MUCH GUYS! YOU ALL ARE AWESOME!**

 **And with that, I end this chapter!**

 **See you guys next chapter!**

 **BYE!**


	8. Are You Guys Married Already?

Okay, so he had a plan.

He just didn't know how he was going to go through with it.

And honestly, it was going to be pretty hard to do that anyways with what he thought up.

It wouldn't be like how he thought it might go, but their _**first**_ kiss would still be pretty romantic if he was saving her and all of Paris, right?

Yeah.

"Ugh, you stupid cat, just stay still already! And can't you just capture him already, Ladybug! UGH!" Loveless shouted. Chat rolled his eyes. Would you stay still if you were in danger of getting caught?

Gosh, she was getting annoying. It didn't help that he didn't like her in the first place since she turned Ladybug to her side. Chat really needed to get LB back and purify the Akuma.

It's now or never.

* * *

After finally trapping Loveless in a cage using his Cataclysm to knock down some metal from the Eiffel Tower, Chat Noir just had Ladybug to fight now.

"Just you and me now, Purr-incess. You ready?" He grinned. She frowned.

"I think it should be me asking you that." She charged, swinging her yo-yo at him. It wrapped around his staff and yanked it out of the cat's hands.

Chat ring beeped, signaling his five minute warning. He was slightly panicked, but he knew that he could get his plan done in time.

Well, he **_hoped_**.

Ladybug charged at Chat Noir, her yo-yo and his staff in both her hands. Chat took his as a chance and ran towards her. He blocked her yo-yo with his hand and grabbed the hand she held his staff in.

He pulled her close and his eyes closed as he placed his lips on hers. Ladybug's eyes widened in surprised before she closed them and leaned into the kiss. Adrien couldn't help but feel like this was perfect, not as he had pictured it, but it was just right. But it couldn't last, as he had to make sure it worked and get back to battle. He pulled away and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Ladybug's eyes had opened and she seemed dazed for a second before she shook her head. She looked around, much like Chat had after being released from Dislocoeur.

"Wait, what? Weren't we fighting an akuma, what happened?" She looked up at him. He just laughed and pointed to Loveless in his makeshift cage.

"Already caught her, My Lady. Now it's your turn, purify the akuma. I'm pretty sure it's in her gloves." She smiled.

"Thanks, Chat." She walked over to Loveless and took her gloves before ripping them and purifying the akuma with her yo-yo.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She shouted and everything went back to normal. Chat's ring beeped, signaling he only had one minute.

"Woah, gotta go! See you later Princess!" He jumped up with his staff and away from the scene.

* * *

"So, aren't you going to tell me what happened while I was out?" Marinette asked Adrien as she met up with him in school. He seemed like he was hiding something, and Mari was determined to figure out what. Adrien blushed.

"Oh, so you mean during the fight?"

"Obviously! All I remember is getting turned over to her side, and saying all those awful things to you! Which, I am really, really sorry about by the way!" She gave him an apologetic look. He just gave he a small smile.

"Don't worry about it, Princess. I know you didn't mean any of it. Right?"

"Of course not! I couldn't do anything without you! We're partners."

"What's this about partners?" Alya gasped. "Are you married already!" Both the teens blushed as Alya and Nino laughed at the reaction.

"No! I-We-we um..." Marinette blushed and looked away, hiding her red cheeks.

Well, attempting to hide them, anyway. Chloe and Sabrina stared down at the group from the door to the school.

"Ugh, what does Adrien see in hanging out with those losers when he can talk to me?" Chloe started to walk over to the group. "ADRIKINS!" Alya jumped. Nino and Marinette has to stop themselves from laughing at their friend. Adrien just scooted closer to Marinette on the bench.

"Uh, hey Chloe. What's up?" He said to her, being polite. She smirked and sat down right next to Adrien, scooting close to him and grabbing his arm as he scooted back some more.

Knocking Marinette of the bench. Alya and Nino laughed, and Adrien gave an apologetic look to her.

"Gee, thanks, Adrien." She glared at him.

"Sorry, Mari. Please forgive me?" He gave her a small, cute pout and she smiled.

"Yeah, I forgive you. But you have to tell me what happened yesterday, later." He blushed a bit and looked away.

"Yeah, fine." Chloe glared at Marinette. Who did she think she was?! Pulling Adrien's attention from her. Ugh.

The first bell rang and Adrien pulled out of Chloe's grasp and went up to the classroom with Marinette, Alya, and Nino.

* * *

"Okay, so you want to know about what happened during your blackout yesterday during the fight?" Marinette rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Yes, I've only been asking ** _all day_**." Adrien chuckled.

"Okay, Mari. It was pretty awesome. Since you went to the dark side," Marinette rolled her eyes at this. "I had to fight both you and Loveless on my own. So I fought both you and her for a while, trying to come up with a plan to turn you back to normal when it hits me. So I come up with a pretty good plan and I first, trap Loveless in a cage with my Cataclysm. Then I have to fight you in only five minutes or less, or there goes my secret identity." At this part, Adrien pauses for a minute, blushing before continuing. He turned his head away from Marinette. She just looked at him in confusion.

"Okay, so um, to break the spell, I kinda had to...kiss you..." His face was fully red as he took in what he just said. Not having a whole lot of time to process the event at the time, it was coming back to him now. He had kissed the girl he has been crushing on for a long time.

Marinette was in a similar position. She had been in a similar position back when she kissed Chat Noir not knowing he was Adrien during Dislocoeur. Now she'd kissed him again. Plus she has to tell him _she_ kissed _him_ that time. Oh...

"Oh, um...speaking of that. Remember Dislocoeur? Yeah, to, um break the spell he had on you, I had to...um, kiss you." Marinette said blushing. Adrien looked at her in surprise.

"Wait, WH-WHAT?"

* * *

 **Oh, how fun this was to write. In one day, too. That was how much fun I had.  
**

 **Fights and kisses are not my strong point, guys. So sorry.  
**

 **Holy gosh we got a lot of review last chapter! I love you guys so much!  
**

 **REVIEWS~**

 **PureMLTrash - Yeah, that was supposed to be a hint for the kiss scene. I hope I didn't write it too bad. Oh, and don't worry about them stuttering, I'm most likely going to do a lot more in the next chapters. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **xiaconis - Here you go! Some more! Thank you for your review!**

 **Q-A the Authoress - Were you satisfied? They kissed! I hope you enjoyed the scene, I'm still new at writing them. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Guest - Thank you!**

 **sophia - Thanks for telling me that! I always get worried over updating on time. And I'm glad you like the akuma! I figured a girl would get upset over their BF breaking up with them, so I made an akuma with that. Thanks for your review!**

 **nightfury153 - Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **cutielove077 - THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING ALL THE CHAPTERS! Here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoyed the kiss scene!**

 **Yoko89 - Yeah, a reversed scene. I thought it would be interesting and a good way for Marinette to tell Adrien what happened during Dislocoeur. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **xoxAmuto4everxox - Thank you so much! You know at first I was only going to make this a really short, maybe five chapter reveal story, but since it's gotten so popular, I'm thinking of continuing it for a while longer. Maybe making a reveal to Alya and Nino? I do want to start another story soon, but after I finish this one. Anyways, Thank you for giving help, I may take you up on your offer. Thank you for reviewing!  
**

 **MissGrayhall - Yeah, I know. I love their relationship together! And Adrien is always an adorable cinnamon roll, lol. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Sparklestar2002 - Thank you for your review! And I know they were harsh, but she did go the the dark side, lol. Glad you like the villain!**

 **Nat123321 - Thank you for reviewing! Don't worry, I plan to have Chloe talk bad abut Mari to Adrien soon, so be ready for that. She was kinda in this chapter, but now that akumas are done with for a while, I'm going to have more of her.**

 **Mysterious Mask95 - OMG, your review made me laugh, no offense. BTW, that is the best idea for an akuma can I use it, lol. Can you just imagine that, OMG. Don't worry, I didn't think you were mean at all, you were funny.**

 **Guest - Thank you!**

 **TotallyNotAYtber - I'm glad this wins over Senpai! Yay! Thank you for the review!**

 **Girlgamer98765 - Um, I kinda when with right after Dislocoeur. But It was after Reflecta and before Princess Fragrance. I'm not actually sure, but something along those lines. It's kinda progressing throughout the series, so I may have Lila/Volpina show at some point. Thank you for the review, I hope this kinda cleared things up.**

 **JJofthehex - Here's the update! Thank you so much, and thanks for reviewing!**

 **END~**

 **Wow, I just answered 17 reviews! _17!_ You guys are so awesome! I never expected this story to get so popular, so thanks a lot guys! **

**This is probably going to turn into a pretty long story, so stick with me guys! Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Also, and that topic, I GOT 1.2K VIEWS IN A SINGLE DAY! FOR TWO DAYS! WHAT?! You guys continue to amaze me.**

 **Thank you for all the follows and favorites, 163 followers and 123 favorites. Thanks so much guys!**

 **This A/N is getting very long, so I'll say goodbye for now!**

 **BYE~**


	9. Interupted AGAIN!

Later, after a lot of explaining of some **_certain_** events. Adrien was convinced to forgive Marinette.

Well, it wasn't like he was going to get mad at her anyways. He was too head over heels in love with her to stay mad.

Not that he was going to tell her that. Pfft.

Now, explaining why both he and Marinette were blushing a lot when they saw each other the next day, wasn't going to be as simple, as Alya and Nino teamed up against him. They didn't go after Mari as much, as they had both decided to help her in the past. Adrien on the other hand, oh he was very fun to mess with. In fact, he was sure that it would definitely be Alya's second favorite hobby, the first being doing her LadyBlog.

Explaining wouldn't just be hard because they would tease them, but they also had to avoid giving away that they Ladybug and Chat Noir. They couldn't just come out to their friends that they were Paris's superheros. Tikki and Plagg may have said it was okay to tell each other, but that didn't include their friends, no matter how much they wanted to tell Alya and Nino.

Then again, Alya might die fangirling after finding out that both her OTPs became canon.

...That might be fun to see actually.

Anyways, Adrien had prepare himself for Alya's teasing while Nino laughed at him.

* * *

Marinette had visited Fu the day after the fight that time. She hadn't know about Adrien yet since Master Fu hadn't told her anything, but he did give her a lot of important information. Some regarding other Miraculous and future superheros.

Mari had been excited to say the least. A whole team would be fun to save they day with. Plus, with the possibility that she or Chat Noir could be akumatized, she or Chat would really need that extra help.

Future Heroes. Ever since that talk, Marinette had been waiting for another superhero to show up. She had even prepared what she might say to introduce them to the team.

 ** _Team._ **

...Wait, has she told **Adrien** about that conversation yet?

...Nope.

 _Crap._

* * *

"So, Mari what did you have to tell me that was super important?" Marinette and Adrien were in her parent's bakery after school so she could tell him about what Master Fu said to her.

"It's about our superhero sides. Remember that book you had and lost when you talked to Lila? Tikki grabbed and I took it to Master Fu, who gave us our Miraculous. He took it and told me a bit more about what it is to be a superhero. Gave me some advice." Adrien pouted.

"Aww, lucky. If anyone needs advice, it's a certain black cat. Wait," He opened his jacket to see Plagg. "What the heck, Plagg? Way didn't you tell me that book belonged to Master Fu?" Plagg just shrugged.

"I forgot. Or I just didn't care. I was thinking that Tikki would probably take care of it, anyways." Tikki rolled her eyes from Marinette's pocket.

"Yeah, that sounds just like you, Plagg." Said kwami snickered. Marinette went back to her conversation.

"Anyways, he also told me that we could be getting another superhero to our team." Adrien gasped and his eyes sparkled.

"Oh my gosh, REALLY?!" Marinette laughed and nodded.

"Yes. But I'm not exactly sure who any of them are going to be. Plus, I don't think having Volpina would be a good..." She trailed off as she looked at Adrien. She giggled as he was in a daze imagining a team of heroes.

"Can't you imagine it Mari?! It's going to be so amazing! OOHH, what if some of them are in our class? Can you imagine how funny that would be if all of us raised our hands to go to the bathroom during an akuma attack? Pfft, that would be _**hilarious**_!" He laughed and Marinette laughed along with him.

"You think of the strangest things, kitty." Adrien gave a wide smile at her. Marinette shot a confused smile at him. "Uh, what?"

"That's the first time you've called me that outside of the mask, Princess." She grinned.

"You get excited over the smallest things." Adrien pouted. "Don't worry, it's cute." He blushed. Then suddenly remembered something.

And blushed a lot more.

"So, um...remember we were talking right before Loveless attacked? I had something important to tell you?" Marinette blushed red too.

"Yeah, I remember. I-I um...had something important to tell you too."

"Listen Marinette, I-I really li-" The blond boy was cut off by a huge commotion.

"OH MY GOD AN AKUMA!"

"CALM DOWN IT'S NOT LIKE WE DON'T SEE THEM EVERY OTHER DAY!"

Marinette and Adrien sighed and looked at each other before heading off to transform.

* * *

 **Ugh, I'm soo sorry this is so late! I got out of school a while ago, but I didn't work on this at all until today!? I'm so lazy, sorry.**

 **I don't know what it is about school, but I feel like I get a lot more writing done when I have it. Maybe that me just trying to not do homework.**

 **I wonder how I don't fail?**

 **Anyways this chapter is crap and short, so I'M REALLY SORRY. I'LL DO BETTER THE NEXT CHAPTER I HOPE.**

 **Thank you to all ya'll that followed and/or faved! This story now has 181 followers and 139 favs! And 82 reviews, which means-**

 **REVIEW REPLIES~**

 **Yoko89 - Thank you for reviewing, once again! Sorry, I kinda skipped that scene...yeah. I promise to give a better chapter next time!**

 **arris karis - Thank you, I have a lot of fun with the titles of the chapters on certain ones. It brings me a lot of joy. LOL thanks for reviewing!**

 **MissGreyhall - Yeah, I wanted to keep it short to start another story, but this chapter kinds explains where I'm going with this. I'll take your suggestions into mind when I write the next chapters, thanks for your feedback!**

 **girlgamer987 - Thank you soo much! And LOL your reaction! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Sparklestar2002 - I'm glad you could imagine it, as it was super funny in my head. I'm glad you liked the ending, thanks for the review!**

 **Q-A the Authoress - Yep! I was planning on that scene since the beginning, LOL. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Shineon13 - LOL, your welcome for your husband! I'm glad this story is worthy of being your soulmate! And while you read my story staring like it's your soulmate, I read your reviews the same way. Thank you for reviewing! And I'm glad that I make waking up early worth it, I hate waking up early in the morning, too!**

 **JJofthehex - Thank you for reviewing! And thank you, I will don't worry!**

 **Mysterious Mask95 - I know it was for a joke, but I can totally imagine someone getting so worked up they get akumatized. It would totally make for a great akuma! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **mayuralover - Oh, did you? XD Thank you for the review!**

 **pinksakura271 - AWESOME! I'm glad you like the story, sorry for the long wait! I'm glad you liked the villain, I had no idea how to write her at first. I love developing Adrien and Marinette's relationship, it's really fun! I don't know about Chloe at the moment, so meh. Thank you so much for reviewing!  
**

 **cutielove077 -I'm glad you enjoyed! And Adrien knows, although I kinda skipped his reaction, sorry! Thank you for reviewing!  
**

 **MiraculousLadybugFan995 - BIG THANKS TO YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING MY OTHER CHAPTERS TOO! I really enjoyed reading your comments on each chapter, they made me smile and laugh! Thank you so much!**

 **END REVIEW REPLIES~**

 ******IMPORTANT******

 **So, I want you guys to tell me who you want the miraculous holders to be. I have my ideas but, I want you guys' opinions too.  
**

 **(Preferably anyone in the same class as Mari and Adrien, because it would be funny if they do what Adrien thought would be funny.)**

 **Choose for the turtle too, because I have an idea how I want that to be.**

 **So choose for the turtle, the fox, and the bee. Though, I have ideas who I want them to be.  
**

 **That's all for this chapter, I hope that you guys enjoyed even if it was crappy!**

 **And holy crap I just checked the number of views for this story in one day and It gOT TO 1.5K OMG I'M GOING TO DIE!**

 **I Love you all so much!  
**

 **-Shypuppy**


	10. New Teammates pt 1

Alya looked back at the footage she'd gotten of the last Akuma attack. She sighed.

"Man, I only got a bit of the fight! My followers are going to be so disappointed... Well, at least I got to help that old man. I wonder if he's fine now, he seemed a bit out of it." Alya leaned back in her chair thinking.

She had dropped her phone getting the small man out of the way of the villain's attacks. While she had lost a chunk of the fight making sure he was okay, she still had the beginning and the end of the fight, so they wouldn't be too upset with her.

At least she didn't miss all of it. Alya herself would've been mad if she missed the entire fight.

Still, she thought about that man. Had she seen him before but forgot? He seemed familiar for some reason. Hmm...

Suddenly, she caught something out of the corner of her eye. She turned in her chair to look at it.

'A small box? Did mom put this here?' The box was black and looked like it could contain jewelry of some sort. She opened the box only to be met with a blinding pale orange light. She threw one of her arms up in front of her face. A few seconds later the light dimmed and Alya took her arms down.

In front of her was a fox-like, fairy-like creature. It smiled at her.

"Hi! I'm Myyra. I'm your kwami!" Alya just tilted her head in confusion. Her hands went flying around her.

"Wha- What the- who the- I don't-" She threw her arms down. "Huh?!"

* * *

Juleka sighed as she looked at her mud-covered photos. She'd taken them with rose in a photo booth and dropped them in the mud as she had stopped a small old man from falling into that same spot of mud.

"Oh, thank you. But I'm so sorry about your photos." He'd told her. Juleka just shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I can always take some more another time." She'd said that too him and then walked back to Rose.

She and Rose were out shopping, the blonde girl wanting to go shopping. Juleka actually was pretty fashionable, after all. If if her pictures went wrong someway, she was still going to look pretty good just in case.

Anyways, Juleka dusted off the dirt that covered the photos and stuffed them in her pocket switching them with the keys to her house. She unlocked the door before saying hi to her mom and going to her room. She placed her shopping bags on the ground and took out her photos and tossed them in her waste bin by her desk. As she walked by it, she noticed a small black jewelry box on her desk. She walked over and picked it up.

She glanced over at her bags which were still on the ground.

'I don't remember buying any jewelry...' Juleka thought before opening the black box a little. She was met with a blinding bright yellow light. She covered her eyes with one of her arms. A few seconds later she slowly dropped her arm as the light dimmed. Her eyes widened as she saw a bee-like creature floating in front of her. It smiled brightly.

"Hello! My name is Hunny! I'm your kwami!" It said to her. Juleka gave the kwami a small smile.

"Cool!"

* * *

"Like I said before, I'm Myyra. I'm a creature called a kwami." Alya shook her head.

"Yeah, I heard that much. I mean, what are you doing here anyways? I don't understand what's going on at all." Myyra smiled.

"Don't worry I'll explain everything. I here because Tikki and Plagg need help defeating Hawkmoth." Alya's eyes widened.

"Wait, Hawkmoth? The villain that Ladybug and Chat Noir are fighting all the time? And who are Tikki and Plagg? Wait! Are they Ladybug and Chat Noir's kwami?!" Myyra smirked.

"Yep! I'm here to turn you into a superhero!" Alya grinned.

"No way! Really!?" Myyra nodded. "OMG! That is the coolest thing ever! I'm going to get to fight along side my hero?! Heck yeah!" Alya paused for a second. "Wait, crap! How I'm I ever going to run my Ladyblog now?!"

"Your what now?" Myyra asked.

"Oh, that right. You just got here. I run this super popular blog about Ladybug. She's been my favorite superhero since she showed up. I've been trying to get to the bottom of her secret identity for awhile now."

"You have to knock that thought out of your head. As a superhero, you are not able to reveal your true identity to anyone! Not even your teammates. It sucks, but that's how it has to be." Alya frowned.

"Well, there goes that thought. Man, I wanted to get the truth out to the people!" Myyra laughed a bit knowing what powers Alya was going to gain as she became Volpina.

"Anyways, we have to go over a few ground rules, here." Myyra started.

"First of all, you can't tell **_anyone_** who you are. There may come a time when you could be able to tell your team, but it won't be for awhile. They still have to get used to working with you.

"Second, I grant you the power to make illusions. You get a flute that you can play different tunes that will have different illusions. You also get super strength and you can fly. Pretty cool, right?" Alya grinned.

"Yeah! This is so cool! But, how am I going to know what to do when an akuma attacks?" Myyra waved the question off.

"Don't worry about it. For the next few fights you don't have to jump right it. You have to learn how to used your powers first and get used to them.

"And the third thing is that you have to promise me that you won't use your powers for evil, ever." Alya smiled.

"Don't worry about me going evil. Hawkmoth used me to try and take down my favorite hero, I'm never going to be like him." She said to Myyra putting her right hand up.

"Alright! Oh, and one more thing. You have a time limit on your transformation after using five illusions. You can fly all you want and use as much super strength as you need, but be careful when using your illusions. You'll get a beep from your necklace," Alya looked at the fox tail necklace she'd gotten from the black box that had released Myyra. "when you have five minutes left. It'll get more urgent when you have four minutes, three minutes and so on."

"Oh, that explains why LB and Chat Noir can't stay for interviews sometimes. It all makes sense now. Okay, I got it, time limit after five illusions." Myyra smirked.

"Kay kid, are you ready to be a superhero?"

* * *

 **It begins. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was pretty fun to write.  
**

 **So Alya is the holder of the fox miraculous and Juleka is the holder of the bee miraculous. There were a few people who wanted Chloe to be the holder of the bee miraculous, but a lot of you were against it. IDK I was pretty conflicted since I had some ideas, but I figured that Juleka having the bee miraculous would be interesting. She would be a better decision over Rose since the miraculous gives the user a chance to be something they aren't normally, and I thought that Juleka would benefit from it more than Rose.**

 **If that makes sense...  
**

 **What do you guys think of her being the bee miraculous holder?**

 **Anyways on to something HUGE.**

 **THIS STORY NOW HAS OVER 200 FOLLOWERS, OVER 100 REVIEWS, AND 161 FAVORITES. OMG**

 **THANKS SO MUCH GUYS!**

 **Now, onto replies.**

 **REVIEWS~**

 **MiraculousLadybugFan995 - Thanks for reviewing once again! Thank you for your suggestions and I like that you mentioned that Chloe didn't have the traits a miraculous user would need since I was considering her as a holder at first. What do you think about Juleka as the bee miraculous user instead of Volpina?  
**

 **Yoko89 - Yeah, I'm gonna be that author that stalls the confession over some chapters, lol. Thank you for your support!**

 **TeaAndCats - Thanks for reviewing the various chapters, your comments made me smile. :)**

 **mayuralover - Thanks for reviewing and I hope you were okay with my decisions so far on the miraculous holders. I didn't think Chloe would be a good miraculous holder after a lot of people's points. How do you think Juleka would be as the bee holder?**

 **Marilenn - Thanks for the review! I could totally see Chloe doing that, so I decided not to make her a holder. What do you think of Juleka instead?**

 **Anonymous - Thank you for your kind words! I'm really glad that your enjoying the story!**

 **Mistress Soul - Thanks for your review! I took your opinion into consideration, thanks for telling me who you wanted.**

 **sophia - Yep! I'll delay it for awhile, it's kinda fun and leaves room for Alya to tease Adrien some more, lol!**

 **Guest - Here's your update and I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **pinksakura271 - Thank you for reviewing! And I did not want Lila to be Volpina for obvious reasons. We get Mari's BFF, Alya instead! What did you think of Juleka for the bee?**

 **LadyNoirLover16 - Thank you for your review! I didn't have Chloe for the bee holder, but what do you think of Juleka instead?**

 **Sparklestar2002 - Thank you for your opinions and review! It was really helpful that you wanted Juleka, since I thought she might make a good bee holder. Sabrina would've been good too, but I liked Juleka better.**

 **witchinmoonlight - Thank you for your review! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far!**

 **xoxAmuto4everxox - Thank you for reviewing! Your review was one that made me laugh!**

 **Q-A the Authoress - Thank you for reviewing! Your review made me laugh a lot too!**

 **Flamemaster20 - Thank you for reviewing! And yeah, those four would be the best team. Which may actually happen...**

 **Musferah - Here's the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Wosprig - Thank you or reviewing! I did take Alya as the Fox holder, but I didn't have Chloe for the bee since so many people were against it. What do you think of Juleka instead?**

 **END REVIEW REPLIES~**

 ***IMPORTANT***

 **You know how Chat and LB say "Spots on!" and "Claws out!" when they transform? Yeah, I need something for Alya and Juleka and the person who is the turtle(you all know) to say when they transform. I have no idea for the bee, but I was thinking "Paws out!" for the Fox and "Shell on!" for the turtle.**

 **Oh wait! Did Master Fu say something for the turtle in the dub of the show? Lemme check...**

 **Nope, never mind.**

 **Anyways, give me your suggestions in the comments guys! I need them pretty soon, maybe in the next chapter or two. Thanks!**

 ***END***

 **Thank you all once again for getting me to over 200 followers and over 100 reviews! I really appreciate so much and I'm so glad to see that so many people love reading my story!**

 **I love you all~**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Shypuppy**


	11. Ladyblog Successor

"Okay, now that we've gone over the ground rules, let me tell you about your powers!" Hunny said to Juleka, who had sat down while Hunny was talking about the rules. She implanted all of them into her head. If she was going to be a hero, she had to remember all of them.

"You get a few different powers. As the wielder of the bee miraculous, you are able to fly. You also have super speed when you're flying, but not on the ground. You can use these powers as much as you want. The last power you get is that you are able to use the wand that you get when you transform to shoot blasts of a honey-like substance at your enemies. It sticks them to anything and they won't be able to get out of it easily. You can touch it and it won't stick to you, but it will stick to anything else." Juleka nodded.

"Cool. That's a power fit for a bee." Hunny giggled.

"Yeah, perfect! Oh, but you can't use more than five blasts. After five blasts, you have five minutes until your transformation wears off."

"So, there's a time limit?" Hunny nodded.

"Yep. But that's only if you use five blasts. Your transformation won't wear out otherwise."

"Alright, I got it." Juleka smiled. "This going to be so awesome!"

* * *

The next day at school, Alya walked in a lot happier than usual. Marinette noticed this quickly.

"You seem brighter than usual, what happened?" Alya just smiled.

"Nothing in particular! I'm just feeling good today! I had a great day yesterday. Even if my footage for the LadyBlog was small." Alya couldn't tell Mari that she had just become a superhero, since it was a secret. She hated to keep it from her best friend, but it had to be done to protect her. Even if Marinette says she can take care of herself.

Little did she know just how well she could do that...

"Anyway Mari," Alya started to change the subject. "I've noticed that you and Adrien have gotten a lot closer than before. What's up with that. Did you finally confess your love to him?" The blogger smirked. Marinette blushed.

"No, I haven't yet. Akuma attacks keep getting in the way. But, we've become closer for other reasons too." Marinette smiled. Alya nudged her.

"And what were those reasons?" She wanted to get in on all the details of her best friend's love life. Plus, she might get some good material to tease the blond boy with. Marinette smirked.

"Not telling. It's our little secret." Alya frowned.

"That is so not cool, girl." Marinette laughed.

"I'll tell you one day. Promise."

"Okay fine." She sighed. "I won't bug you about it until you want to tell me." Alya promised. After saying that, Marinette took her into a side hug.

"Okay, moving on. Do you think that we could have another akuma attack today?" Alya asked after they let go. Marinette shrugged.

"I don't know. Hawkmoth is pretty unpredictable. But we just got one yesterday, so I doubt it."

"That's good. I don't think that I can film anymore attacks." Alya said trying to look sad.

She was pretty bummed about not being able to film anymore attacks, but she got to be a superhero in return. I mean, what could top that?

Marinette's eyes widened.

"What!? Why not? You love doing that blog! Why can't you do it anymore?"

"My mom wants me to help out around the house some more. She gets tired after work so I decided to cook dinner and do some chores so she can rest for a change." Alya was prepared to answer that question. Plus, it wasn't entirely false either. She was going to start helping out her mom sooner or later. Plus, she worked at the hotel **_Chloe_** lived in.

That could not make for a very fun job. _**At all.**_

Plus, most akuma would attack during the day while her mom worked. So it wouldn't be a problem for them.

"Aww, that is so sweet of you to do for your mom! But it sucks that you have to stop your blog." Alya nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm happy to give it up for a good cause." She grinned. "Anyways, I need to find someone that could take over for me. You know anyone?" Marinette though for a minute.

"You could give it to Nino. He would take good care of your blog. Plus you talk non-stop about it to him anyways." Alya made a face and shook her head.

"Naw, I don't want to give it to him. He's kind of a baby when it comes to jumping into the middle of a fight."

"Maybe Rose or Juleka? They would be pretty good to take over." Alya nodded.

"Yeah, both of them seem like good choices. I'll talk to them after school."

"Great! Your blog will live on." They both giggled and took their seats in class.

* * *

 **Okay, I know. I suck. This chapter is only about 800-something words long compared to the normal 1,000 I usually do.  
**

 **And I'm going to suck some more after you guys hear this. I'm soo sorry.**

 **Anyways, I'm going to go on a break for this story. I have an okay reason, and that is- I need to figure out where I want to go with all this. I have a lot of ideas for things that could happen in the future, but I have to figure out what's going to go in between a lot of things.**

 **I told you guys that I wanted to make this longer, so I want to plan a few things out for this story.**

 **Plus, it means that I won't have to make you guys wait for months at a time to update.**

 **I don't know how long I'm going on hiatus, but it could be for a while. I'm really sorry, for this and the super short chapter, but I need a break.**

 **Hope you guys don't mind too much.**

 **Onto Reviews-**

 **REVIEWS~**

 **(Okay I'm just going to thank you all for reviewing! I cannot type it out a thousand times for you all, and HOLY CRAP did I get a lot of reviews this time around. THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!)**

 **MiraculousLadybugFan995 - I'm glad you think so! I did think it would be interesting to make it Chloe, but so many people didn't want that, lol. Juleka or Rose were the next people that I thought of. I'm looking forward to writing out how Juleka's going to bee. Thank you for the suggestions too!**

 **LadynoirLover16 - I think that 'stripes on' is a good one to use. There was another one that I'm going to choose from, but I like the idea. I'm glad that you like the idea of Juleka having the bee miraculous.**

 **Wosprig - I hadn't ever seen it either, so I wasn't so sure what everyone's thought were going to be on it. I was really glad that everyone liked it so much.**

 **Yoko89 - Thank you, I'm glad that you like this so much. I'm super sorry that you have to wait a while longer, but I really want to get the best out for you guys.**

 **Sparklestar2002 - I'm glad that you agree. Juleka seems like a shy person and someone who keeps to herself, so I think having the bee miraculous would make her a bit more outgoing and more confident in talking to people. I'm going to work on her character a lot more in the story.**

 **GingerTyPerior & stinkerdoodle - Thanks for reviewing and telling me who you wanted!**

 **Girlgamer98765 - Thanks for the suggestions! I think I'm going to use Let's fly for Juleka, but I might go for something else with Alya. I saw something that I really liked that I may go with. And yeah, I thought Paws Out for Volpina was too close to Chat's too.**

 **pinksakura271 - Thank you soo much! Your reviews never cease to make me smile. I'm glad that you like Hunny and Juleka so much, I was worried what people might think. Thank you for the suggestion too! (Nice puns BTW)**

 **Musferah - I'm sorry that I disappointed you. A lot of people did like Alya and Juleka for the holders of the miraculous, so that was what I want with. So sorry that you don't agree, but you don't have to continue reading if you don't want to.**

 **Sarbear - Thank you for the suggestions! I think that they are what I'm going to go with. :)**

 **Kellster - Thank you for the suggestion!**

 **Q-A the Authoress - Thank you so much, I'm glad you think so!**

 **mayuralover - I'm glad that you think she's a good choice! And about Alya's powers, I don't know. I'll probably edit them while I'm on a break. Oh, and I found something else for Alya to say when she transforms.**

 **7 - Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Rainbowlopez - Your review made me laugh, no offense. XD And I'm glad that you're happy!**

 **JJofthehex - Thank you so much! I'm so sorry that you won't be getting anymore updates for a while, but I really want to get a few things together in this story first.**

 **YES - Lol, I'm glad you liked that part! XD**

 **Ladybug Fan/I'm pretty sad/Lady Luck - (IDK I'm assuming that you're the same person) Thank you for the suggestion, but I'm not sure if I'm going to add your character into this story. I'm so sorry, but I think I'm just going to stick with the show's characters in the story.**

 **Witchinmoonlight - Thanks, I'm glad you think so.**

 **Jenni - Don't worry, I'm planning on it.**

 **Guest (June 24) - Yeah, I know. But, I thought that Spots On and Claws Out was cute, so I used the English versions instead.**

 **Marrinette - Thank you!**

 **universe7788 - Thank you for the suggestion!**

 **Guest (Jul 7) - Thank you, here is the next part, sorry it's so short.**

 **Sirhorsealot - Your review made me laugh, lol. I'm glad that you're so excited.**

 **Ele b - Thank you so much, I appreciate the complement. XD Don't worry, I'll add some DJWifi fluff to the story sometime!**

 **Likth - I didn't stop! lol. I'm just going to go on a break for a while to write out some of the chapters, don't worry.**

 **END~**

 **Again, I'm so sorry for the short chapter and long wait! I think I'm going to try and improve some of the earlier chapters and other things. I hope that you guys can still stick with me even though I'm doing this.**

 **Ugh, I hate to do this, but I need to tell you guys this. I didn't just want to disappear for a long time without telling you guys this.**

 **I'll try to update again in a few months, but I want to have a lot written out first.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! And thank you so much to the people that followed and faved!**

 **See you guys soon!**

 **-Shypuppy**


End file.
